Hey, Nara!
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Apa yang lebih merepotkan dibanding digosipkan orang-orang? Menghadapi pacarmu yang tengah ngambek! -Slice of life fic.


"Hei, Nara!"

Sungguh, Shikamaru sangat benci panggilan tersebut!

Apalagi, jika panggilan tersebut datang dari seorang Ino.

* * *

 **HEY, NARA!**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : _I do not own_ Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 ** _Story_ © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

 ** _Note_ : hanya sekadar selingan belaka karena saya kangen menulis.  
**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Kala itu, Shikamaru dan Ino baru saja mulai berpacaran. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian (dan niat), Shikamaru pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'menembak' Ino yang langsung diterima oleh sang perempuan dengan sukacita.

Namun, saat itu mereka memang masih bocah SMP, ditambah kita berbicara mengenai Shikamaru di sini. Sebagai seseorang yang membenci hal-hal merepotkan, pertanyaan semacam, "Waduh, Shikamaru dan Ino sudah berpacaran, ya, sekarang?" dapat dipastikan akan menjadi biang masalah.

Alih-alih menjawab jujur—meski perempuannya sudah terlihat penuh harap—Shikamaru malah menjawab, "Omong kosong macam apa itu? Ino hanya temanku! Nggak lebih! _Mendokusee_."

Malu? Iya. Mana tahan Shikamaru kalau harus diolok-olok karena status pacarannya dengan Ino. Dalam sekejap saja sudah terbayang suara-suara menjengkelkan yang terus menggodanya—membuat hari-harinya di SMP akan menjadi semakin merepotkan.

Namun, rasa malu dan ketidaksukaannya pada hal-hal merepotkan itu seketika berubah tatkala ia akhirnya bisa beradu pandang dengan pacar yang sempat tak diakuinya. Rasa bersalah seketika menggerogoti.

Ditambah, kata-kata yang dingin.

"Oh, begitu, ya? Hm ... jadi selama ini aku cuma salah paham, ya ... Nara?"

Lihat betapa bodohnya Shikamaru! Dia baru saja menekan tombol untuk memulai peperangan.

"O-oi, Ino!"

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku pulang duluan. Bye, Nara! Oh, Sasuke-kun!"

Ino pun berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa tercengang. Shikamaru tak diberi kesempatan untuk meminta maaf sama sekali hari itu. Dan setelahnya, ia akan mengetahui bahwa diolok-olok masih lebih baik ketimbang menghadapi Ino yang _ngambek_.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Ino terus-terusan menyapanya hanya dengan nama marga. Tak ada perlakuan spesial bak sepasang kekasih, pun perempuan itu terlihat enggan berada di sekitar Shikamaru dalam waktu yang lama. Maksimal lima menitlah, jika Shikamaru tidak salah melihat jam.

"Hei, Nara! Jangan lupa kumpulkan PR-mu."

"Hei, Nara! Jadwal piketmu hari ini, lho! Jangan bolos, ya!"

"Hei, Nara! Gantikan aku jaga _stand_ ini sebentar, dong! Aku mau ke kamar kecil. Sakura, Sakura, tunggu aku! Ah, tolong, ya, Nara!"

Cukup! Shikamaru tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Panggilan yang seharusnya terdengar biasa jadi terasa menyebalkan jika Ino yang mengatakannya! Sungguh, ia harus secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka. Shikamaru tak mau menjadi gila karena harus terus mendengar panggilan tak bersahabat dari seseorang yang seharusnya adalah kekasihnya!

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"Hei, Nara! Kaudengar aku?!"

Jika sebelumnya adalah cerita ketika mereka masih bocah ingusan, sekarang keadaannya sudah jauh berbeda. Dulu, Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil menghentikan amarah Ino setelah berulang kali meminta maaf dan membujuk perempuan itu. Mereka kembali menjadi layaknya pasangan kekasih dan ketika ditanya mengenai hubungan mereka, Shikamaru tak mau lagi mencoba peruntungannya. Biarlah orang-orang mengoloknya sementara, toh gosip orang hanya bertahan 75 hari lamanya.

Namun, lebih buruk daripada omongan orang, pertengkaran awal mereka ternyata menciptakan suatu kebiasaan baru bagi Ino: memanggil Shikamaru hanya dengan nama marga saat perempuan tersebut tengah tak senang dengan kelakuan Shikamaru. Kebiasaan yang tak juga hilang—sampai sekarang.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ya, tapi keadaan sekarang sudah jauh berbeda dibanding dulu.

Masih dengan kepala yang menempel di bantal dan tubuh yang belum mau berpisah dari kasur, Shikamaru menjawab dengan suara seraknya, "Kau sedang memanggil siapa, sih? Kau kan 'Nara' juga sekarang."

Shikamaru tak langsung bisa mendengar jawaban Ino. Mungkin wanita itu tengah berpikir mengenai kesalahan yang baru diperbuatnya.

Tapi, bukan Ino namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja, 'kan? Shikamaru sudah mengantisipasi.

Satu ...

Dua ...

"Nara Shikamaru! Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor! Dasar rusa pemalas!"

Yah, setidaknya panggilan itu tidak terlalu buruk ketimbang jika Ino hanya memanggil nama marganya saja, 'kan? Ups, karena marga mereka sudah sama sekarang, tentu saja Ino tak bisa lagi memanggil Shikamaru hanya dengan 'Hey, Nara'. Semarah apa pun ia pada sang _suami_.

 ** _***END***_**

* * *

Diketik di saat sedang senggang di kantor.

Untuk segala kekurangan dan _miss-type_ , harap dimaklumi. Semoga masih bisa dinikmati, ya~

Oke, ditunggu kritik, saran, kesan, dan pesan dari teman-teman sekalian~

 _With love,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 ** _Thanks for reading_**


End file.
